CT (Computed Tomography) is often used to image bones as this permits the construction of high definition three-dimensional images. These high definition images facilitate understanding of fractures, ligament injuries and dislocations and assist in the formulation of treatment strategies. CT scanners, however, are large, bulky devices which are inconvenient for use during treatment procedures. Ultrasound imaging devices are less bulky and more convenient for use during procedures. However, the images produced by these devices are less accurate and comprehensive than those produced by CT scanners and, consequently, have been of limited utility in procedures requiring precision.